


Open

by Me24jojo2015



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV), Wanted (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me24jojo2015/pseuds/Me24jojo2015
Summary: So they have this thing were you make a wish that someone write a story from your idea on other sites. I’d love to see that here too. This is my idea please run with it. One or many of you doesn’t matter. Lol.please just tag me in it or gift it to me.  And Enjoy. Thanks in advance Mel
Relationships: Eddie Drake/Elliot Stabler, Tobias Beecher/Chris Keller
Kudos: 3





	Open

**Author's Note:**

> So they have this thing were you make a wish that someone write a story from your idea on other sites. I’d love to see that here too. This is my idea please run with it. One or many of you doesn’t matter. Lol please just tag me in it or gift it to me. . And Enjoy. Thanks in advance Mel

I’d love a Beecher/Keller any other characters directly after canon AU where Toby, Chris and Ryan are all undercover working to bring Schillinger down for human trafficking. They can either know about each other or not. Maybe if possible even throw in a Drake/Stabler pairing as well. Hot hot hot! Lol. Any way you want it but happy ending please. Oh and if you could keep Cyril alive somehow Great! Thanks.   
Melanie Also, as I don’t have a dreamwidth account you can check me out to seeI’m legit on Archive of our own Me24jojo2015


End file.
